Can love be real?
by Ricksjuggalette4life1827
Summary: Rated M for Rape, drugs,sexual encounters and a few others. Its' been 2 years since the shooting how is Emma and the rest of the crowd doing? Find out.. my first fan fic.. Jemma eventually. Cranny maybe
1. Why Me?

Untitled.

DISCLAIMERS: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS YET. I HAVE NEW ONES COMING INTO THE STORY AND I WILL OWN THEM. I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY CHARACTERS. Italics are thoughts. Bold is action. Normal is dialogue.

_June 2007_

_It's been 2 years since the shooting and everything happening at the ravine._

_Emma's currently 18 and a senior at DCS. She's in therapy for the bulimia. Her and Peter broke up shortly after she started therapy._

_Manny is no longer in Canada. She and Craig moved to Hollywood a year ago for her to pursue acting while he pursues music. She's currently 5 months pregnant with his child. They will be wed in August._

_Jay is a loner now. Ever since that scene Alex caused that day and the outbreak no one speaks or even looks his way anymore. His mother died shortly after the outbreak craze when a robber came in her work and shot her to death. His father is still in prison therefore he's on his own. He's a drug dealer and works at the Dot for a cover up._

_Sean is in prison. He was put in prison about 6 months ago for murdering his parents. They began drinking again after he returned to Wasaga Beach and they beat on him. He snapped took his father's gun and shot them both. He'll be eligible for parole in 2027._

_Peter returned to his old ways videotaping drunken girls. He was busted by an undercover while getting underage girls drunk and making porn tapes to sell of them. He was charged with contribution to a minor and child pornography. He got 15 years in jail._

_**Emma's POV**_

_God, this is insane. I'm fine why the hell do I still have to be here!_

**Looks to her therapist Dr. Michelle Janerella.**

Dr. Janerella how much longer will I be forced to endure this bullshit therapy. I'm fine now I don't need to be here anymore!

Dr Janerella looks at her and speaks " Emma you know you have a lot more therapy to go through. We've talked about this before honey. You think you're fine now and once I sign your papers saying you don't have to continue treatment you'll revert back to your old ways. This takes time its only been a year and a half.

Emma looks to her again " I eat regularly and keep the food down. I don't have the urge to throw up anything anymore and I know I'm beautiful and think. **Yelling **Fuck this shit! I don't need this!

**She runs out of the office and to her 1967 Dodge Charger and speeds off**

A few hours later. About 8pm

"Mom I'm going out for a bit" Emma yells up the stairs from her basement suite where she's preparing to leave.

" Em where are you going and who with" Spike asks her daughter as she watches her run up the stairs and towards the door.

"Mom why the hell does it matter. I'm an adult. I'm 18 I don't have to answer to you anymore!"

**She runs out to her car gets in cranks it then speeds off looking back she notices her mother watching her in the window with tears running down her cheeks. She speeds along the roads not sure of where to go. She finally decides to go to the park she used to take Angie Jeremiah years ago when she babysat her. **

5 minutes later

**She pulls into a parking space and cuts off the car looking around the deserted park and parking lot. She then lays her head on the steering wheel and begins to sob. The sobs so violent they shake her entire frail frame.**

"_What happened to me. I used to be such a goody goody prude who was a terror about environmentalist things and now look at me. Screaming at my mom for no reason. I've almost lost my temper numerous times and almost hurt my brother Jack. How in the world could I want to hurt that precious 2 year old! What's wrong with me?_

**She begins to cry harder when she suddenly hears someone knock on the glass. She jumps to an upright position as he's opening her car door. **

"Who the hell are you. Get away from my car!" she screeches as she mentally kicks herself for forgetting to lock her car door.

**He pulls her out of the car by her arm while she's kicking and trying to pull away to no avail he's definitely stronger than he looks.**

"Lets have some fun blondie" he grins evilly. His breath reeks of vodka.

**She takes a swing at him her fist connecting to his stomach. While he's doubled over she attempts to run back to her car and bumps into another man who grabs her and starts beating her then groping her. She tries her hardest to fight but one's holding her while the other takes her clothes off occasionally delivering a hard blow to her head. She suddenly stills. Her body has gone into total sock. She passes out but just before she does she faintly hears a person screaming her name.**

**AN: I hope you all like this. It's my first fan fic. I need reviews I'll pst the next chapter once i get a review. I dont mind constructive criticism but please dont be rude. Thank you **


	2. What the hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters you'll meet shortly. Italics is thoughts. Normal is dialogue. Bold is actions

Chapter 2: What the hell

**Jay's POV**

**Jay was driving to the park about 8 that night for a deal. When he arrived the clients where there yet so he decided to sit on the hood of his newly painted black tricked out Honda Civic. **

_I wonder if what Alex told me after that bullshit that day in school is true. If it is I wonder if she went through with her plans?_

**He was snapped out of his thoughts by hearing a woman's shrill scream. He jumped off his car and ran towards the sound. When he got close enough to see who the scream came from his heart stopped. His clients, who he thought were late, were beating and raping a girl. When he saw the girls face he almost died of a heart attack it was his…um...it was EMMA! He yelled out her name causing his clients to drop her and look at him. He walked calmly to them and they idiotically didn't move just stayed there. He walked to the closest man, John, and knocked him out cold. The second man, Tyler, pulled a gun but before he could shoot Jay had out his pistol, aimed, and fired at Tyler's hand. He made sure they were both out cold then ran to Emma. He sat beside her crumpled unconscious form and held her rocking.**

"Emma…Emma, baby you have to wake up. Don't die on me. You can't I love you to much!" **He pulls out his cell and dials 911 about 10 minutes later the cops and ambulances arrive. The EMT asks what relation he his and he tells them he's her fiancé just so he can go with her to make sure she's ok. From the ride to the hospital he calls Emma's mother Spike.**

Jay: Mrs. Simpson? It's Jay Hogart

Spike: What the hell are you doing calling my house I thought I told you never to call or come here again!1

Jay: Mrs. Simpson please I'm in an ambulance with your daughter.

Spike: OH MY GOD IS MY BABY OK?

Jay: Mrs. Simpson please let me finish. I was in the park when I heard a scream I found two men raping her and beating her I took care of them now we're headed to the hospital. She's still unconscious. Please meet us there

Spike: I'll be there right away. Thank you Jay.

2 hours later about 10:30

**Jay and Spike are sitting in the waiting room. Spike's cell rings. It's Snake.**

Spike: Hey honey

Snake: Any news?

Spike: Not yet

**Just then a doctor walks into the room**

Spike: Doctor! How is my baby girl! Is she ok?

Doctor: She's got some internal bleeding from the beating she took, and it's clear she was raped. She's in a medically induced coma at the moment. We're giving her body time to heal. If she were awake she would do more damage than good at the moment.

**Spike remembers her cell is still on and pulls it back to her ear delivering the news and telling him to just watch Jack for the rest of the night because she'll be staying at the hospital with Emma. **

**Jay is just sitting there letting it sink in. He's bent over with his head in his hands crying and thinking. **

_Why couldn't I have gotten there sooner? Why didn't I just kill those bastards. I will. I may have let them go once but I damn sure wont again. I'll get them. Oh god Emma, I wish she were awake and I could speak to her. Hear her beautiful voice saying she's fine. _

**Spike snaps Jay out of it asking him if he would like to see Emma. He nods numbly and follows her to the room Emma's in. He walks in seeing her laying there looking as if she's in a very peaceful sleep. Her face is banged up. Both her eyes are blackened her nose is broken and her mouth is all busted up. He feels tears silently rolling down his face. He looks to Spike and silently pleads for a moment alone. Understanding she nods and walks out.**

Spike: _How in the world did I go from hating him to loving him in 2 seconds flat. I guess it's because he just saved my baby's life? I don't know but I see the pain in his eyes. I see his love for her…oh god he loves her? Oh no I'm scare of what's coming next._

Jay: Emma, hi it's me. I'm the one who found you and got you here. I took care of those guys for the moment and will finish it later. I will not leave this hospital until I know you're ok if they don't let me stay in this room I'll always be in the waiting room I'm here when you need me. I love you Emma and hopefully one day you'll be awake and I'll say it.

**He sits in the chair leaning forward over her bed and holding her hand. He reaches up and touches her silky hair and cringes when he finds dried blood in it. He walks out to the hallway where Spike is and tells her to go in and he's going to get a cup of coffee and will be in the waiting room.**

6 hours later about 5 am

**Jay lies sleeping in a chair by Emma's bed. Spike is in a chair on the other side of the bed sleeping. Emma slowly moves her fingers. She feels funny, all sluggish and weak with heavy limbs. She struggles to cry out or move anything but can't. After about 20 minutes of struggling she lets out a strangled cry and wakes up Jay. **

Jay: Emma! Emma! Can you speak? Can you move? Can you open your eyes?

**In all the commotion Spike wakes up and begins to cry seeing her baby is awake and ok from what she can see.**

Emma: **with struggling and broken sounds: **Waa-tter

Jay: water? Ok **runs to the sink and grabs a glass of water bringing it back lifting Emma's head slightly and letting her slowly sip on the water. **

**When Emma's done drinking she pulls away and opens her eyes a little just enough she can see partially.**

Emma: Jay….what…..are…..you……doing…..here

Jay: **hearing her still struggling to speak says: **I found you in the park when those guys were attacking you. I beat the hell out of them and called the cops. They're in jail for now and you got brought here.

**Jay holds her hand tightly while she cries. Spike is standing to the side because Emma doesn't want her near. Emma's tearstained face raises to look at Jay**

Emma: Thank you…You probably saved my life.

Jay: No problem really.

Emma: No it's a big deal. Seriously thank you!

Jay: You're welcome.

**Just then the doctor walks in. **

Doctor: Jay Hogart? There's a policeman outside wanting to speak with you.

**Jay kisses Emma's cheek assuring he'll be right back and walks out**

**The doctor turns to Emma**

Emma: I am glad you're awake….I have some bad news for you though….

**A/N Ok guys here's the second chapter hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed and I need a few more before I'll update…Also forgive me if its OOC or not the right timeline or I've made some mistake…**


	3. Can It Last pt 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but upcoming non-Degrassi characters. Bold is action, italics is thoughts, normal is dialogue, and underline and italics is dreams or daydreams. In the first chapter the top says untitled. I apologize I forgot to change that and now I don't know how lol. ALSO THERE'S DRUG REFERENCE IN HERE. I AM NOT TELLING YOU TO GO OUT AND DO THIS SO DON'T. IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT ACCURATE BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE HOW TO DO IT. YOU ARE WARNED. Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 3: Can it last?

**It's been 2 days since the cops talked with Jay and the doctor told Emma her bad news. Emma and Jay are talking over once again what was said.**

Jay: He simply told me to retell what happened that night. I thought for sure I'd be in trouble for shooting the guys hand but nope I got of scot-free

Emma: ok so you'll be fine but what about me Jay! I'm pregnant with a kid who's father is in jail for RAPING ME!

Jay: Emma you have choices. There's adoption and abortion if you don't want to keep the child

Emma: Jay how dare you even speak those words near me. I do not believe in either one. I'm going to keep this baby I just don't know how it'll work but I can't abort this baby you know I'm anti-abortion. And even though I was raped and this was the result this baby is still mine I can't bond with it for 9 months then let it go to someone else where I won't even know if its with a good family or people who treat it like crap.

Jay: Emma I know what you're saying..Therefore since you're keeping the baby you know your mom will help, **he looks to Spike who nods her head**, and I will help you to. I love you Em……_SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!_

**Jay drops Emma's hand and lowers his head blushing furiously and tells Em he'll just go now. Emma grabs him and tells him to sit back down.**

Emma: you what? You love me? Oh Jay! I love you to but I was too scared to ever admit it!

Jay: really?

Emma: what does this mean jay? Are we going to be together now?

Jay: I don't know Em…there's a lot about me you don't know and won't like…lets just see where this goes ok?

Emma: **looks hurt but nods her head anyways**

Jay: sorry babe but I have to run I got things to take care of

**Jay kisses Emma softly then walks out**

**JAY'S POV**

I can't believe I just said that to her. I mean I really truly love her but she'll never accept my career! Ugh…

**He gets in his car and drives to where he has to meet his client. After the deals done he goes home to his apartment he rented after getting out of that shithole his mother called home.**

**He flops across his bed and grabs his pipe stuffing it full he lights it and takes a hit. Exhaling slowly he drifts off into a daydream. **

_Daydream_

_Jay is walking through the park, he can see only first person he can't see himself. Up ahead he sees a large tent with a ton of people under it all dressed up. He keeps walking and then he sees her. Emma's standing there in a beautiful off-white gown. It's strapless and has a long about 4 foot train trailing behind with buttons from the top of the gown all the way until the end of the train. It's made of satin. She turns and smiles to him "Can you believe we're finally married Jay?" A little girl runs up to him "Daddy hold me" he picks her up and feels himself smile "Hi baby girl how are you and where is your brother is he getting into trouble again?" The little girl nods and squirms down running of to find her brother. He kisses Emma deeply and whispers "I love you my wife." _

_Daydream ends_

**Jay is startled out of his dream by his phone ringing. He picks it up saying hello. Its Emma. She just found out that she's 2 months along. He smiles to himself knowing it's a little girl, then is struck by the thought of there was a little boy, his son, in the daydream to. Confusion envelopes him as he tells Emma he'll be down there in a few minutes and hangs up. **

**AN**

**I'm so so so so sorry its so short but I have a lot of personal drama going on. I will update tomorrow or the day after if possible and if all goes well in court (city people getting mad for non-tag car and high grass 150$ fine!) anyways I promise it gets much better please bear with me! thanks to all the reviewers I love you guys lol **


	4. Author's Note

**AN ATTENTION READERS MY INTERNET IS GETTING CUT OFF I WILL GET IT TURNED BACK ON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IM VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FROM FRIENDS COMPUTERS IF THEY LET ME BUT NO PROMISES..SORRY GUYS.**


	5. Can It Last pt 2

Authors Not: This may suck seeing as how I'm doing it quickly. I'm at a friends who might let me update every now and then if I can get over this writers block! I'm trying you guys. Don't give up on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, My characters being introduced shortly are mine. And I would looooove to own Mike Lobel drools uncontrollably lol HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Thank you guys for the reviews as well.

Can It Last Part 2

((Three days later: Emma's out of the hospital doing well. It's a Saturday she'll be returning to school on Monday))

**Emma stood on the sidewalk of the hospital waiting for Jay to pick her up. He promised he'd be there at 3 but it was 4 already and she was getting impatient. Finally she sees his black civic pulling up and smiles widely**

Emma: Where have you been its 4 o'clock!

Jay- Sorry I was caught up in something I came as fast as I could

Emma: Alright fine I forgive you…but only if you give me a kiss **she smiles**

Jay: **pretends to be disgusted and sigh heavily** oohhhhh alright fine…but just one since you're SO gross!

Emma:** giggles** Ok... **she leans over the console and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him with so much passion he pulls away**

Jay: **mutters wow under his breath and tries to get his feelings under control** Ready? So where are we going now?

Emma: Oh god please anywhere but my house. My mom's been babying me since I woke up. It's driving me absolutely nuts. I need a bit of time away from her.

Jay: What about my house?

Emma: Don't think you'll get lucky, but ok

Jay: **smiles at her fiery attitude and drives away**

**((About 10 minutes later they're sitting on Jay's couch watching a movie))**

Emma: Isn't it funny how I had really no one and you didn't either and we found each other even if in a truly horrid way?

Jay: **smiles at her** yea it is…but we're still not together Em…there's just too much in the way. I have to deal with some things first ok?

Emma: **Looking totally dejected, she nods** I know

Jay: **pulls her too him with his arm around her as she snuggles against him. He subconsciously smiles to himself and his hand goes to her stomach lightly stroking it**

Emma: **looks at Jay wondering what the hell is going on. Liking the attention though she says nothing and just watches him smiling at the dreamy look on his face**

**((About 10pm that nite))**

Jay's calling Emma's mom. Emma's passed out on his couch and won't wake up. She's got an hour before curfew so he figures to let her mom know his situation and see what she says to do

Spike: Hello?

Jay: Hey Spike, I know she has an hour to curfew but I have a problem, she fell asleep and refuses to wake up!

Spike: chuckles Yea I know how that is, just let her sleep and bring her home in the morning but don't do anything wrong Jayson Hogart!

Jay: does his signature smirk I know Spike thank you good nite

Spike: Nite she hangs up

**Jay looks over at Emma. He grins to himself thinking so many naughty thoughts. Then he looks at her once more and pushes them away. He walks over and bends down beside her. She's sleeping with her head cocked to an odd angle and her mouth slightly open. She's snoring very softly. _God she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I wonder what was up with that daydream though. Does that mean she's having twins? Wait…we're getting married? That means she accepts me eventually right? _He sighs happily and picks Emma up to carry her to his bedroom so she can sleep comfortably. As he's laying her down covering her up she opens her eyes slightly and mumbles sleepily:**

Emma: What am I doing in your bed and here at…MIDNIGHT! OH MY GOD MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME.** jumps up and runs frantically to get her shoes.**

Jay: EMMA! STOP!

Emma: **looks at him** what! We got to go!

Jay: **smiles **we're having a slumber party. I called your mom and told her you refused to wake up. Which you did. And she said just bring you home in the morning.

Emma: Really? Ok **walks slowly back to the bedroom yawning** nite then. **she realizes Jay isn't coming to the bedroom and gets up and walks in there **Jay are you coming?

Jay: I was going to sleep on the couch. I didn't know if you'd freak if I tried to share a bed with you.

Emma: **laughs and grabs his hand dragging him to the bedroom**keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine.

She rolls over and goes to sleep and he scoots closer and throws his arm over her holding her close to him and watching her sleep. **_God she's so damn beautiful! I have to tell her the truth even if she can't hear me. I have to get it off my chest! _**


	6. The Truth

The Truth….

Authors Note: Yes this is my second chapter today, I'm on a roll! Plus I want to give you guys as much as I can before I lose ability to get online at my friend's house!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY characters which you haven't met yet!

Jay: Emma, even though you're asleep and can't hear me. I want you to know the reason I can't be with you completely yet is, I'm a drug dealer. Its how I make my money. Also, Alex is supposedly pregnant, she's talking about getting an abortion but I don't know yet. I love you so much. I want to marry you I want to be with you but I can't not yet.

**Jay rolls over and goes to sleep not knowing Emma was laying there with her eyes wide open hearing everything he said to her. **

**Emma lays there awake for a few hours after he goes to sleep and cries. She doesn't know whether to hate him or love him for what he said. He is a drug dealer! Alex is pregnant! But he loves her. He wants her. He wants to MARRY HER! She finally drifts off into a fitful sleep**

_Emma's Dream:_

_She's standing under a large tent. She looks down and sees a beautiful white dress on herself. She goes to a mirrored bowl and sees her make up and hair done beautifully. She's at her wedding? She sees two little kids run up to her screaming "Mommy!" They can't be but maybe a year old. Then she sees Jay. In a gorgeous tuxedo and without his hat! She hears herself speak but can't believe her words "Can you believe we're finally married Jay?. The girl runs into his arms saying "Daddy hold me!" He asks her if her brother is getting into trouble she nods and runs off. Jay kisses her passionately and whispers "I love you my wife"_

_Dream end_

**Emma wakes up the next morning in a cold sweat. What was that dream? She knew she was pregnant but where did the two kids come in? Then it hit her. She was having twins. And she was married to Jay! Her heart skipped a beat and she almost cried out of joy. She looked over to Jay sleeping peacefully sprawled out on the bed his hair in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him gently then got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She started opening every cabinet looking for something to make for breakfast. She settled for the pancake mix and bacon and eggs. After she was done cooking she set the table and made plates. Just as she was putting their glasses of OJ and milk down (she didn't know which he preferred but she liked to have both in the morning) she heard him walking in and looked up. He was smiling but looked someone dazed and confused. **

Emma: Morning sleepyhead

Jay: You made breakfast for me?

Emma: Not just you but for me and the twins as well

**Emma clamped her hand over her mouth why had she said that. Jay looked overly surprised but was thinking "Did she have the dream too?"**

Jay: So did you sleep well?

Emma: Yea pretty good considering you move too much while you're sleeping

Jay **grins sheepishly** sorry I didn't hurt you did I?

Emma: not at all.

Jay: **playing with his ring he wears nervously **Did you dream last night?

Emma: **looks up at him unsure whether to tell him then decides what the hell she will **Yes…I dreamed about us…..**she proceeds to tell him the whole dream. Jay tells her he had the same dream and they look at each other wondering if it means what they both hope it does. **

**((The first day back to school for Emma since the attack. Everyone knows about the attack but not her pregnancy))**

Emma: Jay I'm scared. What if they laugh at me and tease me for my attack?

Jay: Then I'll kill them he had a dead serious look in his eyes

Emma: **Smiles** Thank you Jay

Jay: For what?

Emma: For looking out for me.

Jay: No problem.

**They get out of his car and go their separate ways but not before Alex sees them together in the first place. She storms up to Jay**

Alex: What the hell are you doing with Emma Nelson!

Jay: She stayed with me this weekend. After her attacks she didn't want to go home so whatever. No before you ask, we didn't do anything.

Alex: You know what Jay? I don't believe you. I can't believe I ever trusted you in the first place. I'm glad I dumped your ass long ago. And that one night a few months ago? Was the biggest mistake of my life Jay. But don't worry. Its not anymore I had the abortion. So don't ever speak to me again got it Jay? I mean it.

**Emma was standing off to the side hiding when she say Alex come up and flip out on Jay. She wondered if she should go talk to Jay to see if he was alright. **

**Emma runs over towards Jay. He sees her coming and his eyes light up at her being so close to him. **

Emma: You ok? I accidentally saw that whole thing with Alex.

Jay: Yea I'm fine…

Emma: Jay..I need you to know something….

Jay: **looks at her worriedly** What is it?

Emma: I heard you last night.

**Jay's mouth drops open. He was praying she didn't flip out on him and leave.**

Emma: I accept you have done wrong things. But if you want to be a part of mine or this baby's life you have to stop being a drug dealer.

Jay: Emma I can't do that. I have to have that money coming in to support my house. I have no choice.

Emma: Yes you do Jay. You do not have to do that. You can work at the Dot overtime and I can move in and work too **She shuts up at letting that slip out and watches him to gauge his reaction**

Jay: I don't know Emma.

Emma: Whatever.

**Jay watches her walk away and kicks himself mentally for letting her. But she's trying to change him and he doesn't like that. But a small voice in the back of his head keeps telling him to listen to her.**


	7. What's Going To Happen Now?

AN ok this will be my last chapter for todaymaybe….. Apparently my friend's computer hates me. It's not showing asterisk. The little things you use for actions? So yea everything that is an action is **BOLD** and please forgive me for the idiotic computer!

Disclaimer: If you think I own this show check out my other chapters!

**Ch 7 What's going to happen now**

**Emma walks into the school almost in tears. She wants to be with Jay but she can't handle being with a drug dealer. It's so dangerous. What if he dies? Jay is walking towards her but she doesn't want to talk to him right now so she ducks into the girls' washroom.**

**Jay walks down the hall trying to catch up with Emma then realizes she's avoiding him as she turns to look at him and speeds up then runs into the restroom. He hesitates at the door then says screw it and walks in**

Jay: Emma. I know you're here will you please just come out into the hall with me. This is kind of creepy…..

Emma:**smiles to herself and opens the stall door** Fine but make it quick we're already late to class

Jay: Yea its going to kill us to miss class….Anyways I'm sorry I reacted the way I did back there. But it is the only way I can make enough money to support myself and the house. And if I get my way and become a part of you and the babies' lives then I'll definitely need that kind of money.

Emma: Jay I can't allow you to get closer to me or get close to my babies at all if you don't stop doing this. Period. It's too damn dangerous and I will not be happy having you and risk losing you because of drugs damnit!

Jay: **smiles at her passion about this and how much she truly does care** Fine I give in. I'll stop. I can't drop out of it completely. But I'll stop.

Emma: **tackles him and hugs him tightly and whispers **I love you Jay. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend and someday your wife like in our dreams.

Jay: Emma...**He pauses and she looks scared.**

Emma: Yes?

Jay: Will you be my girlfriend?

Emma: **starts crying **YES!

**Emma allows Jay to get off the floor and walks with him. Jay pulls her out the door and to his car ignoring her protests the whole way. When he stops the car she wakes up from her dozing noticing they're not in Degrassi anymore.**

Emma: Where are we Jay?

Jay: **smiles** the beach….

Emma: **looks at him curiously** As in Wasaga Beach?

**Jay just nods at her and they get out of the car and walks down to the pier with her following.**

Jay: On the way up here we also stopped somewhere else but you didn't wake up.

Emma: Where?

Jay: Close your eyes and hold out your hands

Emma: **does as she's told and feels a ring sliding on her right hand ring finger. At first she's excited then realizes it's the wrong hand she opens her eyes and looks at Jay with confusion on her face**

Jay: It's a promise ring Emma. It means I promise to care for you and take care of you and love you. It's not a big a jump as an engagement ring but I don't think either of us are actually ready for that yet. But I promise to always be here for you Emma. I love you

Emma: **crying her eyes out **I love you too Jay!

**About 7 hours later. It's about 4pm or so. They're heading back to Degrassi and Emma's once again asleep. Jay needs to make a pit stop because he has a client waiting and they're not too happy about being told to wait. So he pulls into a parking space about 100 feet from where they guy is gets out and does his business. The guy asks who the girl is and Jay says she's his fiancée. The guy gets nervous rushes the deal and takes off. Emma was awake and heard Jay say this and smiled. Jay gets back in the car and they go to his house where he wakes her up gently. **

Jay: Emma do you want to go home?

Emma: Just to get clothes. I want to see if my parents will let me stay with you for a while…if that's ok with you I mean.

Jay: It's fine babe. I love having you around especially since you cook for me. Saves me money on take out **he laughs**

**Jay puts the car in drive again and pulls out of his driveway heading towards Emma's. They get there and walk in. Spike immediately attacks Emma with hugs and "how are you's" and such. Emma tells them both to sit down and looks towards me and reaches out for me to come stand beside her.**

Emma: Mom, Dad…I have a very serious thing I have to ask you. After everything that's happened. I think I need to stay away from the hosue for a while. It's NOTHING you guys did I just need a vacation. I don't think I'll be attending school for a few weeks, no worries I'll make it all up and still graduate but I need some time with myself to sort all this out. I mean I'm almost 2 ½ months pregnant and I'm just needing time alone. Please don't be angry or hurt. I love you both very much I just really need this ok?

Spike and Snake: **nods** alright emma but who are you staying with?

Jay: That'd be me…

Snake: If you lay a hand on my daughter I'll kill you Jay

Emma: Another thing mom and dad. We're dating. He gave me a promise ring and we want to eventually get married.

Spike and Snake: **their mouths drop **Um…just go. Give us time to get used to this ok honey? Love you.

**Emma goes down the stair and begins to pack all her stuff she'll need for a while. Then comes back up with Jay behind her carrying most of the stuff looking as if he's about to drop. Emma waves to her parents and walks out.**

Emma: Thank you Jay for letting me stay with you.

Jay: No problem baby. I love you

**Jay and Emma go home and Emma cooks dinner. Jay helps and then they sit down to eat. After dinner they get tired and head for bed. Emma opts to take a shower first and Jay goes ahead and lies down. Emma gets out of the shower realizing she didn't bring any clothes to put on so she wraps a towel around herself and goes to their bedroom. She walks in and is astounded. There are candles everywhere and soft music playing. There is rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart and Jay's standing there with a single red rose in his hand. He walks over to her and smiles**

Jay: Didn't expect you to come naked. But do you like it? I love you Emma

Emma: **is in tears and nods** I love it Jay!

Jay: Good, now lets get you dressed so you can warm up you are shivering

Emma: Turn around. You can't see

Jay: **laughs but turns around**

Emma: **sees him turned around and quickly throws on her negligee. Its black lace that comes to just below her butt and is low cut all the way to her stomach at the top **Ok Jay you can turn around

Jay: ** his mouth drops when he sees what Emma's wearing. He wasn't trying to imply he wanted sex. He just wanted to do something special for her first night there. **Emma…I didn't want you to think that I wanted sex. I mean I want it but I wasn't implying that I wanted it tonight…I mean…Emma you look amazing I mean..I love you Emma

Emma: **smiles evilly ** I knew you weren't implying anything. I just wanted to do this. **she walks towards him and the bed slowly smiling seductively the whole time.** **She gets to where he is and kisses him softly at first but more passionately after. She pulls away from his mouth and slowly kisses his earlobe, nipping and sucking at it, then kissing down his jawline to his throat stopping there for a moment to bite and lick and such at it until she had him moaning and squirming. She kept moving down unbuttoning each button then kissing and licking. When she reached his pants she slowly unbuttoned them teasing him by licking down his happy trail. She pulled his boxes and pants off but was taken by surprise when he flipped her over so he was on top of her.**

**Jay was laying above Emma watching her squirm unsure of what he was going to do. He looked into her eyes and saw a bit of fear **

Jay: Emma are you sure you want to do this? It's so soon after….

Emma: Yes baby I'm sure…but please don't be mad if I change my mind if I have a flashback or something ok?

**Jay starts licking her earlobe and biting it. Going down to her throat he sucks hard, hard enough to leave a mark. He slowly works his way down to her breasts suckling on one and playing with the other with his hands. She's moaning and arching her back by this point. He trails kisses down all the way to her pussy. He slowly licks and sucks on her clit making her scream out in pleasure. Finally she pulls him back up over her and he enters her slowly watching her face the entire time for pain or fear but all he sees is pleasure. They move slowly together then begin going faster for the better part of an hour before they climax together. She holds him close to her not wanting him to move as they struggle to catch their breath.**

Jay: That was incredible. You're the best I've ever had.

Emma: **smiles to Jay **Thank you baby. I love you

Jay: I love you too Emma.

**Jay lays there holding Emma watching her sleep and then finally falls into a peaceful sleep himself.**


	8. Yet Another Author's Note for You!

Yet another author's note for you!

Ok guys I gave you 3 chapters hopefully that sated you so I can take my break. My life is going not so well but on the upside I'm going to Florida actually since its 2:05 Friday the 15th, today! I have chapters 8-12 sorta outlined and will be working on them while I'm gone hopefully to have something for you when I return and to my last reviewer. Yes its going a bit fast now…Just wait! I promise there's a reason! Thanks guys keep reading please

Carrie


End file.
